OW2010
December 2010 NB only selected records from Old Farleigh Road added - Roe deer also present on other dates during month. * 30th - molehills in Sanderstead Plantation and alongside Kent Gate Way (Addington). (JB) * 27th - Selsdon Park GC. 'Foot'prints in the snow of Badger, Roe Deer, Fox and Grey Squirrel (Only mammals actually seen were Grey Squirrels). (JB) * 22nd - Old Farleigh Road: 3F Roe deer eating yew near house (MN) * 22nd - Old Farleigh Road: 2F Roe deer eating blackberry leaves. (MN) * 21st - Old Farleigh Road: 3F Roe deer in garden - yew tree browsed to a height of three feet. (MN) * 20th - Old Farleigh Road: 1F and 1juv Roe deer eating yew. (MN) November 2010 NB only selected records from Old Farleigh Road added - Roe deer also present on other dates during month. * 19th - Old Farleigh Road: 3F Roe deer feeding in field. (MN) * 3rd - Old Farleigh Road: 3F Roe deer feeding in field. (MN) * 1st - Old Farleigh Road: badger in ggarden. (MN) October 2010 NB only selected records from Old Farleigh Road added - Roe deer also present on other dates during month. * 28th - Old Farleigh Road: 1 badger in garden, 3F and 2M Roe deer in field. (MN) * 25th - Old Farleigh Road: Badger in garden (MN) * 23rd - Old Farleigh Road: 3F and 1M Roe deer (MN) * 19th - Old Farleigh Road: 18.00 hrs 1 pipistrelle (MF) * 17th - Old Farleigh Road: 2 Does & 1 juv. Roe Deer browsing in field.1 Comma sunning (MJN) * 3rd - Common Frog hopping across lawn on way to garden pond in Duppas Hill - (SH) September 2010 * 28th - South Norwood CP: again three plus Daubenton's bats and a pipistrelle at dusk. (JB) * 25th - South Norwood Lake area (10.30am): 1 Jersey Tiger (lutescens form) (Gavin Hawgood) * 21st - South Norwood CP: at least three Daubenton's bats and a pipistrelle at 19:40. (JB) * 15th - Pollards Hill S. 4 foxes in garden @21.30 +speckled wood (MJN) * 14th - Coombe Lodge Playing Field, S. Croydon: Boletus rhodoxanthus mushroom found - apparently it's really rare! (M.Tickner via A.Pearson) * 12th - South Norwood CP: 07.00 - 10.00hrs 2 x Red-eared Slider Turtles (Trachemys scripta elegans) sunbathing on log in pond * 11th- Farleigh Road-Female Roe Deer & fawn back for the rest of the plums!!(MJN) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: 1 Small White, c12 Speckled Wood,(John Watson) * 7th - South Norwood CP: bat first seen at 19:30 believed to be a noctule. Disappeared after a Sparrowhawk tried to catch it! (JB) * 6th - Chepstow Rise - followed a Badger along the path to our dwelling when I came in at 2300 hrs (John Parish) * 1st - Farleigh Road-1 Common Pipistrelle bat feeding over garden c 20.00 hrs (MJN) August 2010 * 29th - Happy Valley, Large White, Speckled Wood,Gatekeeper, Meadow Brown,(Ernie Thomason) * 29th -Farleigh Road garden-Fox, Albino & normal Badger c20.45 (apparently there most nights) (MJN) * 23rd-Farleigh Road garden-2 Roe Deer(fem with juv) eating lower plums on small tree (MJN) * 22nd - Melville Avenue, S.Croydon: The albino squirrel seen again at approximately 7am, opening what appeared to be a discarded peach stone. Watched closely enough to see its pink eyes. Very blurred photo taken through glass. (Alan Pearson) * 20th - Melville Avenue, S.Croydon: completely albino Grey Squirrel in front gardens and along kerb, 6am (Alan Pearson) * 17th - South Norwood Lake: 09:50hrs 1 Painted Lady, (John Watson) * 16th - Whitgift School grounds (9pm): several Common Pipistrelle bats seen during bat survey (Gavin Hawgood) * 16th - South Norwood Lake, 1 Large White, 8 Gatekeepers, (John Watson) * 15th- Lloyd Park: Wasp Spider Argiope bruennichi (Peter Phillips)Southern Hawker Fryston Ave * 10th - Pittville Gardens. SE25 (8am): yet another Jersey Tiger (red hindwing), on buddleia in the rain this time (Gavin Hawgood) * 8th - Whitehorse Meadow, SE25 (12pm): 3 pr Common Darter dragonflies ovipositing in pond (Gavin Hawgood) * 8th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (8am): 1 Jersey Tiger on Quercus ilex in garden (Gavin Hawgood) * 8th - Addington Hills - While with an LNHS outing we had a Purple Emperor fly overhead and settle at the end of a branch. A second was seen in the same valley. Grid ref TQ 354 646 (Ted Forsyth) * 5th - South Norwood lake: 1 Jersey Tiger Moth, 4 Common Blue, c30 Gatekeeper, 1 cinnabar, (John Watson) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: 1 Jersey Tiger Moth, 6 Common Blue, c30 Gatekeeper, 8 Purple Hairtreak, 3 Large White, (John Watson) * 1st - Hutchinson's Bank Open Day - Butterflies - Small Blue, Common Blue, Small Copper, Gatekeeper, Large White, Ringlet, Meadow Brown, Marbled White. Moths (most caught previous night) - Scorched Carpet, July Highflyer, Small Emerald, Brimstone, Dot, Humming Bird Hawk, Sallow Kitten, Black Arches, Muslin, Ruby Tiger, Flame Shoulder, Lesser Broad Bordered Yellow Underwing, Dark Arches, Dun-bar, Silver-Y, Iron Prominent, Mother-of-Pearl. Thanks to Bernard Skinner and Malcolm Bridge for identification.(Ted Forsyth) * 1st - South Norwood Lake area (9.30am onwards): good numbers of Scaeva pyrestri migrant hoverfly & seriously large numbers of the migrant Marmalade (Hover)Fly Episyrphus balteatus (Gavin Hawgood) * 1st - Kings Road SE25, 4 Gatekeeper, 2 Large White 1 Small White in front garden. ( John Watson) July 2010 * 31st - Kings Road SE25 (14:15) 1 Gatekeeper in front garden (John Watson) * 29th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (5pm): Silver Y moth in front "garden" (Gavin Hawgood) * 28th - South Norwood Lake (9.30pm): 2 sightings of Hedgehog during Bat transect (Gavin Hawgood) * 25th - Stambourne Woodland Way/Church Road, SE19 (11am): 1 female Volucella zonaria hoverfly (Hornet mimic) on buddleia (Gavin Hawgood) * 25th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (3pm): 1 Jersey Tiger (yellow hindwing - f.lutescens) in garden (Gavin Hawgood) * 24th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (8am): 1 Jersey Tiger moth (red hindwing) in garden (Gavin Hawgood) * 18th - Selsdon Wood. Many White Admirals have been seen recently in the wood. Up to 6 Marbled Whites in the fields. One Silver-washed Fritillary this week. Holly Blue, Comma, Ringlet, Large Skipper, Gatekeeper, Red Admiral. Lots of 6-spot Burnets mainly on Scabious (Ted Forsyth) * 17th - Dollyper's Hill (SWT): 2 Silver-washed Fritillary, Meadow Brown, Ringlet, Comma, Marbled White, Small Skipper, Commom Blue, Small White, Six-spotted Burnet. (Gill Flinn) * 17th - Lloyd Park (am): Large White, Small White, Purple Hairstreak, Holly Blue, Small Copper, Red Admiral, Comma, Meadow brown, Gatekeeper, Ringlet, Speckled Wood, Small Skipper, Large Skipper, Six-spot Burnett moths (abundant on thistles and willowherb but largely-ignoring similarly-coloured knapweed), Emperor Dragonfly. (John Parish) * 14th - Chiphouse Wood Banstead Silver-washed Fritillary (P Phillips) * 14th - Lloyd Park : Weasel. (John Parish) * 11th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks (1430 - 1630): Large White, Brimstone, Common Blue, White Admiral, Comma, Silver-washed Fritillary, Marbled White, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Ringlet, Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Small Skipper, Large Skipper. (J Parish) * 6th - Kings Wood: 3 White Admirals, Ringlet, Large Skipper, Speckled Wood, Meadow Brown and 1 Roe Deer (Gill Flinn) * 5th - Norwood Junction Station Platform 1, 2 Cinnabar Moths (John Watson) * 4th - Selsdon Park: pair of Roe Deer, badger, Marbled White. (JB) * 3rd - Lloyd Park 6 Marbled Whites (P Phillips) * 3rd - Riddlesdown: several Marbled Whites above quarry (JB) * 3rd - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Ringlet in garden. (JB) June 2010 * 29th - South Norwood Lake area (10.30am): 2 Ringlet butterflies (GH per John Watson) * 27th - South Norwood Lake area (11am - 12pm): Tree, Buff/White-tailed, Carder, Red-tailed, Early, and Southern Cuckoo Bumble Bees recorded along my first monthly Bumble Bee Conservation Trust (BBCT) "Beewalk" transect walk (Gavin Hawgood) * 26th - Hutchinson's Bank (New Addington): Common Lizard, c30 Small Blue (London Birders = Des McKenzie, Nick Tanner). * 25th- Lloyd Park 7 Bee Orchids 12 Pyramidal Orchids : 20 Ringlets 30 Meadow Browns 4 Large Skippers 2Small tortoiseshell * 12th - SN Country Park : Short-tailed Vole (Dave Thrussell) * 12th - Lloyd Park: Two-spot Ladybird (form 'typica'). Also many dancing swarms of longhorn moth 'Nemophora degeerella' beside hedgerows. (John Parish) * 8th - Beaulieu Heights, SE19 (9pm onwards): 6 species of bat recorded during a 90 minutes' survey (GH per Jason Cunningham) (species details from ghawgood@onetel.com) * 6th - Sanderstead: Painted lady in Church Way. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood Lake area (am): good range of invertebrates incl. Common Blue butterfly; 10x Silver Y & 2 Burnet Companion moths; m/f Azure Damselfly; at least 10 species of Hoverfly (incl Volucella zonaria & bombylans var. plumata) (Gavin Hawgood) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake area (9pm onwards): up to 8 species of bat recorded during a 2-hour survey by Jason Cunningham (details from Gavin Hawgood on ghawgood@onetel.com) * 2nd - Trinity School playing fields: two Roe bucks at 0630. Half an hour later they were crossing Shirley Park golf course towards Addington Hills (John Parish) May 2010 * 30th - Whitehorse Meadow, SE25: 1 each of Silver Y, Burnet Companion & Brimstone moths; 2 Common Blue (m) butterflies (Gavin Hawgood) * 23rd - Stambourne Woodland Walk: 1 Tree Bee (worker) - see 22nd entry below (Gavin Hawgood) * 22nd - South Norwood Lake: Male Large Red Damselfly; several Tree Bee (Bombus hypnorum) workers foraging on exotica around Lake (rapidly increasing southern UK coloniser since 1st appearance in 2001) (Gavin Hawgood) * 21st - Bramley Bank: brimstone (m), small white, speckled wood, painted lady. Heathfield: holly blue, broad-bodied chaser (m) (dragonfly). Addington Hills: large white, orange tip, peacock, many common heath (moths) on the wing around heather patches. (John Parish) * 15th - Sanderstead: 7 spot ladybird by church (JB) * 7th - Lloyd Park: weasel (p phillips) April 2010 * 28th - Pollards Hill S.-2 Speckled wood, 2 Holly Blue, 1 Orange Tip male (MN) * 25th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (3pm): 1 Holly Blue (Gavin Hawgood) * 21st - Brickfields Meadows, 2 Commas (duelling), Speckled Wood, Small White Butterfiles , (Ernie Thomason) * 20th - South Norwood Lake area (11am): 1 Holly Blue (Gavin Hawgood) * 20th - South Norwood Lake area (11am): several queen Bombus vestalis cuckoo bumblebees (Gavin Hawgood) * 20th - South Norwood CP (12pm): 3 male Orange Tip, 6 Peacock, 4 Speckled Wood & 5 Small White butterflies (Gavin Hawgood) * 20th - South Norwood CP: Painted Lady (London Birders - SR). * 18th - 2 speckled woods in Sanderstead Plantation and another in Spring Park Wood (Croydon), Peacock butterfly in Threehalfpenny Wood. (JB) * 18th - Sanderstead: 1 Peacock and 1 female Brimstone in garden. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Lake area (am): 1 Small White & 2 Peacock butterflies (GH per John Watson) * 11th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (3pm): 1 Small White; 2 Speckled Wood butterflies "duelling" (Gavin Hawgood) * 11th - South Norwood Lake area (11am): 1 Syrphus (prob ribesii) hoverfly (Gavin Hawgood) * 10th - South Norwood Lake area (11am): 1 Peacock butterfly & 1 queen Carder Bee (Gavin Hawgood / John Watson) * 10th - Coulsdon: 1 Peacock butterfly and 1 Brimstone in Mead Way, 1 Brimstone at Tudor Rose. (JB) * 8th - Selsdon Park: 3 roe deer (JB) * 6th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (9pm): Common Pipistrelle bat quartering railway embankment (Gavin Hawgood via a bat detector) * 6th - South Norwood CP: pipistrelle sp at 19.30. (John Birkett) March 2010 * 27th - Selsdon Park: 4 roe deer (JB) * 26th - South Norwood Lake (11am): 1 Bombus hypnorum (Tree Bee) queen feeding on Mahonia; 3 male Hairy-footed Flower Bees; 1 Buff-tailed Bumble Bee worker (Gavin Hawgood) * 23rd - Love Lane, SE25 (adj SN Country Park): 2 Commas & several female Anthophora plumipes (Hairy-footed Flower Bee) on Mahonia bush (Gavin Hawgood) * 18th - South Norwood Lake area (11am): Wood Mouse feeding on blackberry seeds (GH per John Watson) * 14th - Pittville Gardens, SE25 (11.30'am'): 1 Pipistrelle bat sp. circling at roof level (Gavin Hawgood) * 14th - South Norwood Lake area: 5 Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees feeding on goat willow catkins; male Melanastoma scalare hoverfly patrolling Mahonia bush (Gavin Hawgood) * 14th - Sanderstead: Several Harlequin ladybirds (at least two colour variants) in Beechwood Road. (JB) * 7th - Addington Hills: A partially-frozen mass of frog spawn at the base of a small and otherwise dry hollow this morning was presumably laid when the hollow contained flood water. The nuclei were showing the first vestiges of tails but even if any survive the frost, all must be doomed in the absence of water. (John Parish) * 3rd - Chepstow Rise: In spite of the chill weather, a Yellow-necked Mouse was active on our patio this afternoon, nibbling chopped apple put out for thrushes. (John Parish) * 2nd - South Norwood CP: Red Admiral (Steven Robinson via London Birders). * 2nd - Waddon Ponds : 1 Red Admiral, 1 queen/worker Buff-tailed Bumblebee spp taking nectar from Winter pansies. (Ernie Thomason) February 2010 * 24th - Hutchinson's Bank - 7 Common Lizards of varying sizes together under a flat piece of rubbish (Ted Forsyth) * 15th - mole hills in Kings Wood. (JB) * 15th - mole hills in Sanderstead Plantation close to Addington Road and well away from previous location near Norfolk Ave. (JB) January 2010 * 17th - Whitehorse Meadow (12pm): 1 Honey Bee on bramble (Gavin Hawgood)